


Sleeping naked tonight.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como un rollo de una noche se acaba convirtiendo en algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping naked tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ¿Pero que necesito una excusa para escribir fehorel?
> 
> No sé, creo que ya no hace falta decir nada más. 
> 
> Está basado en una foto de tumblr que me paso mi Bahorel y eso, por eso se lo dedico a ella (????)
> 
> Hay una escena smut. Yo no escribo smut a menudo. Pero era necesario, se lo debía a la misma señora a la que le dedico el fic (?) No es muy explicito, porque no necesita serlo.
> 
> Ah, si, también es una muy buena excusa para meter por medio la amistad entre Éponine y Feuilly. Porque si no os lo habéis planteado nunca HACEDLO.

El muchacho suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El bar estaba prácticamente lleno, pero Éponine era la que se encargaba de servir en las mesas, así que el pelirrojo se limitaba a esperar a que los clientes fueran a pedir directamente a la barra, cosa que no pasaba a menudo. Miró su reloj y volvió a suspirar. A esas horas normalmente ya estaba en casa, pero el partido se había alargado por culpa de la prorroga. Odiaba el fútbol. Odiaba el bar. Odiaba trabajar de noche. Se encogió levemente, recordando el otro trabajo que tenía. Al menos en el bar no le manoseaban. Un muchacho llamó su atención desde la barra y Feuilly se acercó a él.

''¿Qué te pongo?''

 

''Iba a responder algo grosero, pero creo que mejor me contengo ¿Verdad?'' El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

 

''O dilo, si es que quieres acabar con un brazo roto'' El muchacho, de pelo largo, recogido en un moño, y barba descuidada, rió sonoramente.

 

''Vale, vale, me parece que mejor me lo guardo para otra ocasión'' Feuilly lo miró fijamente. Dios, era enorme - _¿Cuánto medirá? Al menos 1'90_ \- pensó, para sí.

 

''¿Qué quieres?'' El muchacho apoyó los codos en la barra, devolviendole la mirada ''No tengo todo el día''

 

''Una coca-cola, una cerveza con y otra sin alcohol, por favor'' Feuilly asintió y se dirigió a la nevera, lo que el muchacho aprovechó para observar al pelirrojo con detenimiento. Cuando este se dio la vuelta captó su mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Suspiró y le tendió las bebidas.

 

''¿Algo más?''

 

''¿Tú número es mucho pedir?'' Feuilly alzó la cejas, dedicándole su mejor mirada asesina ''Vale, zanahoria, lo pillo, nada de teléfonos'' El muchacho cogió las cosas y volvió a a la mesa del fondo, donde estaban sentados otro chico y una muchacha. - _Es una pena que sea un imbécil... Es guapo_ \- pensó. Lo miró unos segundos más, hasta que se giró y miró en su dirección. Feuilly se sonrojó intensamente al ver su sonrisa y como le guiñaba un ojo y se agachó, escondiéndose tras la barra. Creyó escuchar la sonora e inconfundible risa del muchacho y se sonrojó aún más.

 

''¿Feuilly?'' Éponine lo miraba, con cara de preocupación. ''¿Qué haces ahí?'' El pelirrojo miró a su compañera y suspiró, levantándose.

 

''Nada..'' musitó, pero al mirar en la dirección de la mesa vio que el muchacho y sus amigos parecían seguir centrados en él, que decidió ignorarlos y centrar la suya en Éponine, cogiendo aire. ''¿Pasa algo?''

 

''El partido se está poniendo interesante..'' Feuilly asintió. ''Hay que tener cuidado, la última vez se cargaron el billar'' El pelirrojo suspiró y Éponine le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos, para luego volver al trabajo.

 

Tal y como había predicho su amiga, menos de media hora después las sillas empezaron a volar. El pelirrojo no se mostró sorprendido al ver con que rapidez se unía a la pelea el muchacho de la mesa del fondo. La chica se mantuvo sentada, mirando como él y su otro amigo se sonreían y no dudaban en contribuir al alboroto. El pelirrojo apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de saltar la barra y unirse también. Tenía que controlarse. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en correccionales por culpa de ser incapaz de controlarse cuando había una buena pelea cerca. Entonces, como venido del cielo, el grandullón cayó en la barra junto a él. Le dirigió una mirada fiera y sonrió. Tenía el labio roto y la barba llena de sangre. Le tendió la mano y el pelirrojo no pudo resistir la tentación.

 

''Fe, la policía viene para acá'' No fue hasta ese momento en el que el pelirrojo fue consciente de la locura que había cometido. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, que le faltaba la respiración. En ese momento, unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y tiraron de él. Y Feuilly corrió. Sabía que Éponine no tendría problemas para arreglarselas sola con los oficiales. Además, ella no había participado en la pelea. No sabía exactamente porque no había soltado aún la mano del grandullon, pero lo cierto es que, en aquel instante, ambos corrían por la noche parisina, de la mano, intentando alejarse lo más posible del bar. Cuando el muchacho se detuvo, el ir de la mano hizo detenerse también a Feuilly. Soltó la mano del moreno y trató de recuperar el aliento.

 

''Vaya, no esperaba ese gancho de izquierda'' rió, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Feuilly suspiró sonoramente. ''Me llamo Bahorel, por cierto'' sonrió, tendiéndole la mano.

 

''Feuilly'' musitó el pelirrojo, estrechándosela, aún algo alterado.

 

''Buena la que se ha armado, ¿Eh?'' El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. ''Ha sido divertido'' Feuilly lo miró unos segundos y poco a poco sintió que el enfado que tenía desaparecía. Tenía unos ojos horriblemente bonitos.

 

''Si, bueno, si hubiéramos tenido que pasar la noche en comisaria no dirías lo mismo'' Bahorel rió, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo y colocandolo entre sus labios. Cogió otro y se lo alargó a Feuilly, que lo aceptó. El muchacho encendió su cigarrillo y luego miró al pelirrojo, que arqueaba una ceja. ''¿Me das un cigarro pero no fuego?'' La sonrisa volvió a florecer en los labios de Bahorel, que le tendió su mechero. Feuilly lo accionó varias veces, sin éxito, y finalmente consiguió encenderlo. Entonces vio la frase, a rotulador, con caligrafía torpe, en el encendedor. Alzó las cejas y miró a Bahorel, que a su vez lo miraba a él con una sonrisa cargada de significado.

 

**~Sonríe cuando devuelvas el mechero si quieres follar~**

 

Trató de contener una sonrisa. No, no podía sonreír. No. Apretó con fuerza los labios y le devolvió el mechero.

 

''Vaya, una lástima, lo habríamos pasado bien'' El pelirrojo bufó. ''Estás asqueroso.. Y hueles a vodka ¿Qué demonios te han hecho?'' preguntó, con su eterna sonrisa.

 

''Creo que... creo que alguien me lanzó una botella o... Dios, no quiero saberlo'' Bahorel rió.

 

''Vivo a menos de dos calles de aquí, si quieres venir y darte una ducha...'' Feuilly se sonrojó. Iba a negarse, pero entonces recordó que su piso estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, y la idea de recorrer aquella distancia con ese aspecto no era muy agradable. ¿Se fiaba de entrar en la casa de un total desconocido, desnudarse y meterse en su ducha?

 

''Bueno, si no te importa demasiado... Te lo agradecería''

 

''¿Qué me va a importar? Ven'' El muchacho empezó a andar y Feuilly lo siguió.

 

''Tu labio no tiene muy buena pinta''

 

''¿Te has visto el ojo?'' Feuilly parpadeó. No. No se había visto el ojo, pero hacía rato que notaba que no podía abrirlo bien. Se encogió de hombros y Bahorel rió. ''No te preocupes, en casa tengo cosas para arreglar ese desastre.. Y el mio también... Creo que tengo un esguince en la muñeca...'' Feuilly no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

''Parece que te metes en muchas como estas''

 

''Culpable.. Ya hemos llegado ¿Ves? Te dije que vivía cerca'' Feuilly asintió y lo siguió dentro. ''El baño está al fondo a la derecha, si necesitas algo me avisas'' Volvió a asentir y se dirigió al baño. Al principio le costó empezar a desnudarse. No le preocupaba demasiado que entrará y lo viera desnudo. A fin de cuentas, no iba a ver nada que él no tuviera... Y, qué demonios ¡Era stripper! No iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que alguien lo viera desnudo. Pero le preocupaba ser incapaz de contenerse si entrara, con el aspecto que presentaba. Le gustaba demasiado como le sentaban los rastros de la pelea. Se metió rápidamente en la ducha y dejó que el agua arrastrará la sangre, el vodka y el sudor. Cuando estaba más o menos presentable, salió. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía volver a ponerse la ropa que traía puesta. Apestaba a alcohol. Buscó una toalla y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura, para luego salir fuera. Tras la ducha fría, se sentía más capacitado para entablar conversación con el muchacho. Este estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina, intentando vendarse la muñeca. Feuilly sonrió levemente y se acercó, quitándole de las manos la venda y terminando él el trabajo. Bahorel alzó las cejas, mirándolo fijamente.

 

''¿Puedes dejarme algo de ropa?'' El muchacho sonrió.

 

''No'' Feuilly parpadeó y soltó su mano.

 

''Vaya, gracias...''

 

''No seas idiota, ¿Me has visto? Soy como dos veces tú ¿Que ropa podría dejarte? Pero si quieres podemos lavar la tuya y...''

 

''¿Y?'' Bahorel se encogió de hombros.

 

''Podrías pasar la noche aquí y mañana irte oliendo a mi suavizante'' Feuilly mantuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego la bajo.

 

''Tengo que ir a trabajar temprano'' El muchacho bufó.

 

''¿En el corinto?'' Feuilly sonrió, negando.

 

''Allí solo trabajo de vez en cuando, cuando Hucheuloup me necesita ayudando a Ep... Por las mañanas trabajo en una tienda''

 

''Bueno, no tienes porque llegar tarde... Nos levantamos temprano y te llevo en coche ¿Te parece?'' Demasiado tentador. El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió. ''Perfecto, vamos a poner esa lavadora''

 

''¿Y no me vas a dejar nada mientras?'' Bahorel lo miró de reojo.

 

''Si es lo que quieres...'' Feuilly sonrió, dejando a un lado las vendas y acabando por completo con la distancia que los separaba. Cuando Bahorel sintió la presión de la entrepierna del pelirrojo contra la suya no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapará de sus labios. Los ojos del muchacho, verdes, grandes y enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y perfectas, estaban clavados en los suyos. A Bahorel le gustaba que lo mirasen a los ojos. Feuilly dejó caer la toalla, mostrándose totalmente desnudo ante el otro muchacho, que alzó las cejas, mordiéndose el labio. La primera vez que sintió la lengua de Feuilly en su boca sintió que el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas. En ese instante, lo único que pasaba por la mente del grandullón era besar cada una de las pecas del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Bahorel bajó de la encimera y apartó levemente al muchacho para quitarse la camiseta. Tatuajes. Feuilly sonrió, empujando levemente a Bahorel para que se apoyara de nuevo en la encimera. El muchacho tragó saliva cuando vio que se arrodillaba ante él. Apretó los labios cuando este bajó sus pantalones y sintió sus labios sobre el tejido de la ropa interior. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor nacían en su frente, justo donde uno de sus mechones de pelo anaranjado caía sobre sus ojos. Bahorel los apartó, y el gesto hizo sonreír al muchacho, que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Maldijo repetidamente los labios del pelirrojo. El muchacho acarició su cabeza y luego lo apartó, agachándose junto a él y luego inclinándose hasta tumbarlo en el suelo. Comenzó a besar sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, y luego a descender por su torso, dejando besos y marcas a lo largo de toda su piel pálida. Tardó un rato en volver a sus labios, y el pelirrojo rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, lo que provocó el roce directo entre ambos. Bahorel llevó una mano a los labios de Feuilly, y este abrió la boca, dejando que entraran en ella. Y luego en él. 

El pelirrojo se retorcía bajo él. Clavaba las uñas en su espalda y mordía sus labios. Las grandes manos de Bahorel recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo del muchacho, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada pequeño accidente en su piel, cada recoveco de su ser. Le llenaba. Le complementaba a la perfección. Y le miraba a los ojos. 

 

El pelirrojo reía.

 

''¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Bahorel estaba desnudo, sentado sobre su espalda.

 

''Dibujo''

 

''¡Deja de pintorrear mi espalda!''

 

''No pintorreo, es ciencia... Mira, tus pecas forman constelaciones'' sonrió, uniendo con líneas, a rotulador, las pecas de la espalda del pelirrojo.

 

''¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Para!'' Bahorel negó y se echó hacia delante, frotando la nariz contra el cuello del otro muchacho. Besó su piel, con muy poca delicadeza, y luego mordió su hombro. ''Eres una criatura horrible, Bahorel'' murmuró, ladeando levemente la cabeza para poder verle.

 

''Lo sé, Fuye'' respondió el otro, besandole, en aquella ocasión en los labios. Feuilly respondió al beso.

 

''Feuilly, es Feuilly''

 

''Es lo que he dicho'' El pelirrojo suspiro, sonriendo. ''Creo que la lavadora ya ha terminado con tu ropa'' masculló, sobre sus labios.

 

''A la mierda la ropa'' rió, incorporándose para echar a Bahorel a un lado y luego colocarse sobre él. Entrelazo sus dedos con los del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos, para luego besarle. ''A la mierda la ropa''

 

No quería levantarse. Estaba demasiado bien en el calor de la cama, con los enormes brazos de Bahorel entorno a su pecho. La alarma volvió a sonar, y Feuilly se obligó a incorporarse, pero con eso solo consiguió que los brazos del otro muchacho se ciñeran aún más a él.

 

''Hmmm'' Feuilly sonrió.

 

''Tengo que ir a trabajar'' Bahorel bostezó sonoramente.

 

''¿Por qué?''

 

''Porque es lo que hace la gente normal que quiere llegar a fin de mes'' El grandullón bufó.

 

''Oh, vamos, Feuly ¡Es domingo, joder! ¿Quién va a trabajar un domingo?''

 

''Feuilly, es Feuilly, mamón'' Bahorel rió, estrujándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 

''¿Qué puede pasar por un día que no vayas a trabajar? ¿Crees que se acabará el mundo?'' El pelirrojo trató de zafarse de los brazos de Bahorel.

 

''Que me despidan'' El muchacho suspiró y soltó al pelirrojo.

 

''Eres malo conmigo, zanahorio'' Feuilly arqueó una ceja, mirando fijamente a Bahorel.

 

''¿Cómo me has llamado?'' inquirió, intentando contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre el moreno.

 

''Zanahorio'' repitió, con una sonrisa casi fiera.

 

''Vale, te la has ganado'' El pelirrojo saltó sobre Bahorel, sentándose en él. El grandullón rió, tratando de esquivar los golpes de Feuilly.

 

''PARA, QUE ME HACES DAÑO'' Feuilly paró, arqueando una ceja.

 

''¿En serio?'' Bahorel contestó con una profunda carcajada.

 

''¡Claro que no, peleas como un niño pequeño!'' El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre él, hasta que sus labios quedaron casi completamente pegados a los de Bahorel.

 

''¿Quieres que me quede?''

 

''Si''

 

''Tienes que convencerme'' Bahorel sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó, haciendo que sus labios recorrían la diminuta distancia hasta chocar contra los de Feuilly.

 

Cuando Feuilly salió del piso de Bahorel sintió que dejaba dentro gran parte de él. Lo que era bastante cierto, de algún modo. Pero era hora de irse. No podía pasarse en la vida en la habitación de Bahorel. Ni en su sofá. Ni en su ducha. Ni en su cocina. Y mucho menos sobre su lavadora. Suspiró sonoramente, acelerando su paso. Hacia mucho que no se portaba de aquella manera. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que había sido diferente aquella vez. Bahorel era diferente, de eso no cabía duda. Quizás no lo suficiente como para enamorarse de él. Quizás nunca nadie sería lo suficientemente diferente como para que Feuilly pudiera enamorarse de él. 

Le costaba mentirle al señor Fauchelevent. Había hecho demasiado por él. Le había dado un trabajo, un techo, y era la única persona que había accedido a darle los medios para volver a estudiar. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. ¿He faltado al trabajo porque estaba con un tio que conocí en el bar? No, definitivamente, no podía decirle aquello. Pero tampoco quería traicionar su confianza. Cuando el hombre lo miró entrar en la tienda, alzó las cejas.

 

''Vaya, pero mira quien es, pensaba que te habías olvidado de que tenías obligaciones'' Feuilly se sonrojó intensamente, pero el hombre sonreía. ''No pongas esa cara, hombre...''

 

''Lo siente, me entretuve...''

 

''Si, eso me lo imagino, tu turno empieza a las ocho y media y son las tres de la tarde... Para eso mejor no haber venido, no habría habido mucha diferencia'' El muchacho bajo la mirada.

 

''Lo siento'' Fauchelevent suspiró.

 

''Venga, no pasa nada, llevas trabajando aquí más de tres años y nunca te has saltado un turno, ¿crees que me voy a enfadar porque un día, domingo para más inri, te olvides de venir? Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, Feuilly, no pasa nada''

 

''¿No me vas a echar?'' El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte reír.

 

''¿Has oído lo que te dicho? Sólo te pido que, la próxima vez que quieras un día libre, me lo pidas y no te lo tomes tú solo; así al menos puedo avisar a Cosette para que me ayude con esto'' El pelirrojo asintió.

 

''Muchas gracias''

 

''No tienes que darlas... Ahora, si quieres vete, ya puedo acabar el día solo''

 

''No, yo...''

 

''No hay excusas, disfruta del domingo, ¿Cuanto hace que no tienes un día libre? Ahora soy yo el que se siente mal por no haberte dado vacaciones'' El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

''Gracias''

 

''Anda, cállate y vuelve con esa distracción tuya que tanto te entretiene'' El pelirrojo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, para luego salir de allí. Empezó a andar hacia su casa, pero cuando se dio cuenta, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta el portal del edificio de Bahorel. El muchacho suspiró. Eso no estaba bien. Se iba a ir, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

 

''Mira lo que ha traído la marea'' El pelirrojo parpadeó. ''Bahorel no deja de hablar de ti ¿Qué le has dado?''

 

''Y-yo.. ¿Nos conocemos?'' El chico sonrió.

 

''No formalmente, estaba en el bar anoche con Bahorel y Courf''

 

''Oh, claro'' Feuilly casi no pudo reconocerle. La noche anterior llevaba un vestido corto y el pelo suelto. Ahora, con un peto vaquero y el pelo recogido no parecía la misma persona.

 

''Soy Jehan, por cierto, el compañero de piso de 'Rel... Por lo que dice, hice bien en quedarme en casa de Courf ¿No?'' El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente. ''Bahorel está arriba, supongo que es a él a quien buscas'' Feuilly asintió. ''Un placer conocerte, Feuilly'' añadió, tendiéndole la mano, que el pelirrojo estrechó. ''Espero que quedemos algún día todos juntos, me has caído bien''

 

''¿Gracias?'' Jehan sonrió.

 

''No sigas haciendo esperar a Bahorel, creo que le va a dar un ictus o algo así'' Feuilly le vio marcharse y sonrió levemente. A él también le había caído bien Jehan. Subió las escaleras, lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de Bahorel. Tocó levemente y esperó a que abriera. Bahorel salió a recibirlo en ropa interior, con el pelo suelto y totalmente enredado. Nada más verlo una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

 

''¿No tenías que trabajar?'' Feuilly sonrió.

 

''Mi jefe se ha compadecido de mí y me ha dado el día libre... ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?'' El muchacho rió.

 

''Iba a ver una película, he hecho palomitas ¿Te apuntas?''

 

Un rato después, Bahorel estaba tumbado en el sofá. Feuilly estaba acostado sobre él, con la cabeza en su pecho.

 

''Es ridículo... No tiene sentido... Es anacrónico'' Bahorel suspiró.

 

''Es una película'' El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y luego miró a Bahorel.

 

''¿Y? No es excusa''

 

''Por dios santo, cállate y déjame ver la peli'' Feuilly rió, comenzando a acariciar la barriga del muchacho, tirando levemente del fino vello en torno a su ombligo.

 

''Pero no tiene sentido''

 

''¿Quieres usar la boca para algo útil y dejar de comentar la película?'' Feuilly tomo la palabra de Bahorel y besó su cuello. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, recorriendo con la lengua la línea de la mandíbula del muchacho. ''Quiero ver la película...''

 

''¿Vas a decidirte de una vez con lo que quieres?'' inquirió, presionando su entrepierna contra las caderas de Bahorel, que lo miró fijamente.

 

''¿En serio tienes que preguntar?''

 

''Oh, que bonito es el amor'' El pelirrojo se incorporó, completamente sonrojado.

 

''¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Cosas que escribir?'' Jehan rió.

 

''Si, de hecho voy a componer un poema en vuestro honor, me habéis inspirado, lo titulare 'amor de fin de semana' ¿Os gusta?'' Bahorel suspiró y le lanzó una mirada asesina. ''Vale, vale, me voy a mi habitación, seguid con lo que estabais haciendo, no molesto más'' añadió, tapándose los ojos con una mano y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Feuilly hizo un mohin.

 

''¿A que viene esa cara?'' musitó Bahorel, mirándolo.

 

''Y-yo... Me gustaría aclararte algo...'' Bahorel alzó las cejas, expectante ''Me gustas mucho, me gusta mucho estar contigo... Pero no puedo darte más que esto'' Bahorel asintió. ''Si te conformas, me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos'' Las manos del muchacho fueron al cuello del pelirrojo, para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

 

''No te preocupes, ¿Me has visto con cara de buscar algo más que eso?'' Feuilly no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima.

 

''Genial'' respondió, besándolo.

 

''¿Puedes seguir ahora con lo que estabas a punto de hacer?'' El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y volvió a inclinarse sobre él.

 

* * *

 

 

''El chico de la pelea'' Feuilly asintió ''¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando?''

 

''¿Desde el día de la pelea?'' Éponine silbó .

 

''Vaya, vaya... La verdad es que estaba de buen ver'' Feuilly sonrió. ''¿Es bueno?''

 

''No voy a hablarte de eso'' La muchacha rió y Feuilly rodó los ojos.

 

''¿Y vas a ir en serio con él?'' El pelirrojo bufó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

''Sabes que no puedo hacer eso''

 

''No puedes, no, no quieres'' El muchacho se arrellanó en el sofá. ''Bah, si estáis los dos bien con eso''

 

''Lo estamos'' La chica sonrió.

 

''Entonces perfecto, me alegro mucho por ti, Fe''

 

''Me ha invitado el viernes a salir con él y sus amigos'' Éponine arqueó una ceja.

 

''Quieres que cubra tu turno''

 

''No, te pido, como buena amiga que se que eres, que cubras la última media hora de mi turno'' La muchacha sonrió.

 

''Bueno, me parece bien, si tu cubres el mio el sábado''

 

''Sabes que los sábados trabajo en el club''

 

''Oh, es verdad, ¿Siguen obligándote a ponerte pajarita?'' Feuilly bufó y la chica rió.

 

''Cállate'' marmulló el muchacho. ''¿Entonces?''

 

''Lo haré, cubriré tu turno, pero tienes que venir de compras conmigo algún día, y llevarme a la tienda de segunda mano esa que me dijiste'' El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió.

 

''Muchas gracias, Ep'' respondió el chico, estampando un beso en la frente de la chica.

 

''De nada, imbécil''

* * *

 

 

Cuando Feuilly llegó al Musain el viernes, tomó aire antes de entrar. Lo cierto era que le intimidaba conocer a los amigos del hombre con el que se acostaba, y que día a día empezaba a convertirse en uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Al cruzar la puerta, sintió el ruido propio de las conversaciones entremezcladas, nacidas del jolgorio de la multitud. Al verlo, Bahorel sonrió y se acercó a él.

 

''Me alegra que hayas venido'' El pelirrojo sonrió con timidez.

 

''Te dije que vendría''

 

''Ven, voy a presentarte a los chicos'' Bahorel presentó a Feuilly a todos sus amigos, de uno en uno. Estaba Combeferre, alto y desgarbado, con una mirada curiosa y amistosa, oculta levemente tras un par de gafas. Combeferre salía con Courfeyrac, el otro chico del bar, con unos bucles negros perfectamente peinados, y con una sonrisa que, en cualquier circunstancia, conseguía animar al resto. A Jehan ya lo conocía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento que compartía con Bahorel. Joly parpadeaba muchísimo, y hablaba siempre como un torbellino, siendo sus palabras, en mayor parte, quejas sobre el tiempo y los germenes. El muchacho salía con Bossuet y con Musichetta. El primero cayó muy bien al pelirrojo, con su sonrisa sincera. La chica le asustó un poco. Al parecer era campeona nacional de boxeo. Feuilly temió por todo aquel que se atreviera a meterse con sus dos novios. A Grantaire lo reconoció de haberlo visto varias veces en el bar, y creía que también alguna vez por el club. Grantaire también pareció reconocerle, pero no dijo nada. El último del grupo era Enjolras. Enjolras era rubio y de rasgos finos, androginos. Le tendió la mano con seguridad y fuerza.

 

''¿Qué estás estudiando?'' preguntó, cuando estaban todos sentados, compartiendo unas cervezas, en el caso del rubio, sin alcohol.

 

''Oh, estoy intentando sacarme el graduado, me presento a las pruebas en un par de semanas'' El rubio alzó las cejas, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa.

 

''¿Por qué no te lo sacaste en su momento?'' Feuilly sonrió, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba contándole toda su vida al muchacho.

 

''Mis padres.. Bueno, no quisieron que fuera a la escuela, así que tuve que aprender a escribir y leer por mis propios medios; después de la primera visita de los asistentes sociales tuvieron que hacerme ir, pero cuando ellos murieron deje el instituto'' murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. ''En ese momento pensé que era más necesario para mi ponerme a trabajar que estudiar, cosa de la que me arrepiento ahora mismo, pero me va bien''

 

''¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te lo saques?''

 

''Quiero estudiar historia, me gusta mucho la historia.. Mi jefe dice que con eso me voy a morir de hambre, pero me importa bastante poco, no quiero estudiarla para comer de ello, lo quiero hacer para saber, para conocer el mundo y entenderlo''

 

''Dios santo, creo que Enjolras se ha enamorado'' rió Grantaire, al ver la sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Este frunció el ceño y miró al moreno.

 

''¿Ya estás borracho?''

 

''Tengamos la fiesta en paz, compañeros, estamos teniendo una velada tranquila, no lo estropeéis'' intervino Combeferre. Grantaire rodó los ojos y Enjolras suspiró, volviendo a centrar su atención en Feuilly.

 

''¿Compaginas estudiar con el trabajo?'' El pelirrojo asintió.

 

''Con varios trabajos, de hecho''

 

''¿Y te da tiempo de estudiar?'' inquirió Enjolras.

 

''¿Y te da tiempo de vivir?'' añadió Grantaire. El rubio bufó.

 

''Grantaire, ocúpate de tus cervezas y deja hablar a los mayores'' El moreno rió y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 

 

A medida que las semanas pasaban, Feuilly se sentía más y más integrado en aquel grupo. Se le hacía raro, porque hasta hacía poco, su única amiga era Éponine, que salía ahora con ellos de vez en cuando. Y de repente, se sentía miembro de una pequeña familia, donde las discusiones eran tan comunes como las reconciliaciones.

 

Cuando el pelirrojo vio el cartel en la puerta del cuarto de Bahorel frunció el ceño y lo miró, con los brazos cruzados.

 

''¿Has sido tú?'' Bahorel rió.

 

''No, esa es la letra de Courfeyrac.. Y la última frase la ha escrito Jehan''

 

''Pues no me hace gracia'' El otro muchacho volvió a reír.

 

''¿Y no es cierto?'' El pelirrojo gruñó ''Dormimos desnudos... Abrir bajo responsabilidad'' leyó, con una sonrisa. ''Es cierto, dormimos.. Bueno, estamos desnudos en el cuarto ¿no?'' Feuilly puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Los chicos piensan que estamos todo el rato haciéndolo''

 

''Bueno, no se equivocan demasiado'' El pelirrojo parpadeó y miró a Bahorel.

 

''Pero también hacemos otras cosas.. Como ir al cine''

 

''Y sentar en la última fila para no molestar a los demás mientras lo hacemos'' Feuilly sonrió.

 

''O salir a bares'''

 

''Y acabar en los baños''

 

''Vale, creo que ha quedado claro'' Bahorel rió y Feuilly suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

''¿Te acuerdas de el concierto?''

 

''Si, definitivamente, me acuerdo del concierto''

 

''¿No es lo que querías? Pensaba que estábamos bien con esto''

 

''Y lo estamos'' afirmó el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente a Bahorel ''Yo lo estoy ¿Tú lo estás?'' El muchacho sonrió y asintió. Aunque no fuera verdad. Aunque le doliese ver como Feuilly seguía tonteando con otros cuando él hacía tiempo que tenía ojos solo para él. Aunque quisiera abrazarlo, decirle que le quería, que ser su amigo, que acostarse con él no era suficiente. Nunca se habían besado en público. De hecho, algunos de sus amigos aún no sabía lo que había entre ellos. A simple vista, eran amigos, nada más. Y Bahorel estaba harto de aquello. Pero prefería estar así con Feuilly antes que perderle. Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en el momento en el que hablara de sentimientos, el pelirrojo huiría. Y no quería eso. En ese momento, Feuilly lo besó, y todo pensamiento negativo desapareció de la mente de Bahorel.

* * *

 

''¿Vendrá Feuilly el sábado que viene a celebrar el cumpleaños de Joly?'' Bahorel parpadeó y negó.

 

''No, los sábados trabaja en el bar''

 

''Cierto, no lo recordaba... Quizás podríamos celebrarlo allí, ya sabes.. Si no viene a la fiesta, la fiesta irá a él'' Bahorel sonrió a Bossuet y asintió.

 

''No lo veo buena idea'' Bahorel miró a Grantaire.

 

''¿Por qué no?'' El muchacho sonrió misteriosamente a Bahorel.

 

''Parece que Feuilly te oculta un par de cosas ¿No?'' El grandullon frunció el ceño.

 

''¿A que te refieres?''

 

''A que nuestro querido pelirrojo no trabaja en el bar los sábados'' Bahorel frunció el ceño.

 

''Grantaire, cállate'' El muchacho miró a Combeferre y luego a Grantaire.

 

''No, ahora quiero saber que pasa''

 

''¿Has ido alguna vez a ver a Feuilly al trabajo?''

 

''No, dice que le distraería, así que no voy nunca a visitarlo...''' Grantaire rió y Combeferre protestó.

 

''Lo que pasa es que si vas, no le vas a encontrar, y no quiere que te enteres de que trabaja de stripper, mira hoy es sábado ¡Ve y compruébalo!''

 

''¡Grantaire! ¡Feuilly nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos!'' Bahorel se sintió dolido. ¿Por qué le había ocultado aquello? Y más aún ¿Por qué sus amigos lo sabían y él no?

 

''¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?'' Combeferre suspiró ''¿Y por qué a vosotros si?''

 

''No nos lo ha dicho, Grantaire lo ha visto varias veces en el club''

 

''¿Y tú como lo sabes?''

 

''Porque es Combeferre, idiota ¿En serio crees que existe algo que Combeferre no sepa?'' Bahorel miró a Combeferre, ignorando a Grantaire.

 

''Dijo que no quería que lo supieras, porque es algo de lo que se avergüenza''

 

''¿Qué tiene de malo ser stripper? Si necesita el dinero y le pagan bien ¿Qué más da?'' Combeferre bufó.

 

''No puedo creer que pases tantas horas con Feuilly y no seas capaz de ver lo que pasa por su cabeza'' Bahorel se encogió de hombros y se levantó. ''¿Donde vas?'' El muchacho no respondió y se fue del café.

 

''¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejar que la gente sea feliz?'' Grantaire sonrió.

 

''Oh, vamos, se iba a enterar tarde o temprano'' El muchacho suspiró y le quitó la botella ''Ey'' protestó Grantaire.

 

''Se acabó la cerveza por hoy, amigo''

 

Bahorel fue al Corinto y no vio al pelirrojo allí. Se acercó a la barra y miró a Éponine, que le sonrió.

 

''Nuestra zanahoria no está hoy aquí, cielo''

 

''Ya veo eso ¿Donde está el club?'' La chica apoyó los codos en la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de él.

 

''Feuilly no quiere que lo sepas...'' murmuró, tendiéndole una tarjeta. ''Es ahí, su turno acaba a las tres'' El muchacho asintió.

 

''Gracias, Ép''

 

Cuando Bahorel vio al muchacho, sintió una presión incipiente en sus pantalones. Al parecer, haber visto desnudo a Feuilly más de doscientas veces no era suficiente para evitar aquella reacción. Sabía que el pelirrojo podía ser jodidamente sexy cuando se lo proponía. Pero jamás lo había visto así. Se acercó a la barra y se bebió el vaso de un trago. No estaba preparado para aquello. Los celos formaban una bola en la boca de su estómago. Cuando se giró, lo vio bailar, muy insinuante, sentado sobre otro hombre. Y no pudo más. Se acercó a ellos y los miró. El hombre fijó la vista en él.

 

''¿Qué demonios quieres?'' Feuilly recayó en ese momento en la presencia de Bahorel y se levantó.

 

''¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando''

 

''Pequeño, ¿alguien te ha dicho que pares?'' Bahorel fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

 

''Vuelve a llamarle pequeño y te arrancó las pelotas, hijo de puta''

 

''¡Bahorel!''

 

''¿Qué estás mirando? ¿No te ha quedado claro? Saca el puto culo de aquí si no quieres que no sean capaces de reconocerte ni tus padres'' El hombre vio en la mirada de Bahorel que iba totalmente en serio y se fue de allí.

 

''¿Estás loco?'' Bahorel lo miró fijamente. ''¿Quieres que me despidan?''

 

''¡Te estaba sobando!''

 

''¡Es mi trabajo, imbécil! ¿¡Cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí?!'' Bahorel frunció el ceño.

 

''¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?''

 

''¿Qué cojones te importa? Es mi vida, no somos nada ¿O es que no te acuerdas en lo que quedamos?'' Bahorel apretó los labios, mirando al pelirrojo, y asintió.

 

''Solo venía por un baile'' musitó, tendiéndole un par de billetes. Feuilly clavó los ojos en Bahorel, con ganas de darle un puñetazo. Pero se limitó a coger los billetes y empujarlo con una mano a la silla, mientras se metía el dinero en la cinta del slip. Tras eso se sentó sobre él, comenzando a bailar en su regazo. ''Llevamos seis meses juntos''

 

''No, no llevamos seis meses juntos, hace seis meses que somos amigos, nos acostamos, pero no estamos juntos ¿Entiendes?'' Bahorel apretó los labios.

 

''Bueno, somos amigos ¿Es excusa para que no me lo contarás?''

 

''¿Qué más te da?'' En los movimientos del muchacho, este daba a entender cuan enfadado parecía estar con Bahorel.

 

''Los amigos se cuentan las cosas''

 

''No creí que fuera algo que necesitaras saber''

 

''Si tenías problemas de dinero, si es algo que necesitara saber''

 

''Llevo trabajando aquí desde mucho antes de conocerte, capullo... No necesito que nadie se compadezca de mi''

 

''No seas niño, Feuilly'' El pelirrojo bufó, agarrando los brazos del muchacho y llevándolos hacia atrás.

 

''¿Niño? ¿Yo? Perdona, eres tú el que ha venido a amenazar a mis clientes'' Bahorel bajó la mirada y luego se levanto, apartando a Feuilly y dirigiéndose a la salida. ''¡Bahorel!'' El pelirrojo lo siguió, ignorando las quejas del supervisor. Una vez fuera, agarro con fuerza el brazo del muchacho, obligandolo a detenerse ''¡Bahorel!''

 

''¿Qué?''

 

''¿A qué demonios viene esto?''

 

''Viene a que eres un jodido egoísta, a eso viene'' Feuilly parpadeó, mirando fijamente a Bahorel, pidiendo una explicación. ''Estoy hasta las narices de esta mierda, de tener que fingir que te considero solo mi amigo.. Pensaba que iba a ser fácil, pensaba que ibas a ser uno más ¡Yo no esperaba engancharme así a ti! ¡No es mi culpa! Pero ya no puedo más, joder, he soportado demasiadas cosas'' Cuando sintió el puñetazo parpadeó, llevándose una mano al lugar donde Feuilly le había golpeado. El pelirrojo lo apuntó con el dedo, con una mirada gélida.

 

''¿Has soportado demasiadas cosas, puto niño de papá? ¿En serio? ¡Como has tenido una vida tan complicada! ¡Te dije desde el principio lo que buscaba! En ningún momento te he engañado, siempre he sido sincero con mis sentimientos, si tú no has tenido las pelotas para hacerlo no me culpes a mi ¿Me tachas de egoísta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ocultarte que trabajo de stripper? ¡Venga ya! Llevo meses con esto, es lo que me permite pagarme el alquiler, los estudios y comer todos los putos días ¿Entiendes? ¿Crees que con lo que gano en el Corinto podría? Y el señor Fauchelevent es muy bueno conmigo, pero no puede permitirse un salario decente ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me pudra? He buscado otras cosas, pero nadie quiere a alguien sin estudios ¡Por eso estoy estudiando! ¡Quiero dejar toda está mierda!''

 

''¡Pues hazlo!''

 

''¡Es lo que estoy intentando!''

 

''¡Pero eso no te impide que seamos algo más! ¿Por qué no quieres que seamos algo más? ¿Tan poco te importa lo que sienta?''

 

''Me importa una mierda lo que sientas, Bahorel, ¿Vale? Has sido solo un puto lío, nada más ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No siento nada por ti! ¡Eres solo cuerpo, jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú!'' El golpe de Bahorel no fue excesivamente fuerte. Lo que dolío a Feuilly fue la mirada triste, angustiosa del muchacho.

 

''¿En serio?'' El pelirrojo apretó los labios y asintió. ''Lo siento, entonces, no volveré a molestarte'' musitó, dándose la vuelta para alejarse, sin añadir nada más. Feuilly lo miró unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

 

'''Rel, claro que no iba en serio'' masculló, acercándose a él y agarrando su mano. El muchacho se detuvo, pero esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo. ''No eres solo un lío, 'Rel, nunca lo has sido; pero tampoco estamos juntos''

 

''Lo entiendo'' Feuilly sonrió con tristeza.

 

''No estoy emocionalmente preparado para eso'' Bahorel lo miró fijamente y asintió. ''Venga, grandullón, vuelve a casa y mañana hablamos esto con más tranquilidad''

 

''Vuelve al trabajo, no vaya a ser que te despidan'' Feuilly puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a alejarse.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Feuilly llamó a la puerta. Más de cinco minutos después, cuando ya iba a darse la vuelta e irse, la puerta se abrió. No reconoció aquella cara. Era una cara bonita. Demasiado. Tenía el pelo negro, revuelto y una sonrisa de superioridad que a Feuilly no le gustó para nada.

 

''¿Qué quieres?''

 

''¿Y Bahorel?''

 

''Durmiendo aún, noche larga.. Te he hecho una pregunta'' El pelirrojo miró al muchacho, con un nudo en la garganta y se fue de allí.

* * *

 

Se repetía que no tenía derecho a llorar por aquello. Al fin y al cabo, fue el mismo quien afirmó con viento y marea que no eran nada.

 

''Oh, vamos, Fe, odio verte así'' El muchacho tomó aire.

 

''Lo siento, Ep'' Éponine lo miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

 

''¿Cómo me sienta este?''

 

''Te hace unas piernas muy eponitas'' La chica rió, dando una vuelta para mirarse el trasero.

 

''Me hace un culo perfecto'' El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. ''Venga, anímate... He visto ahí atrás un par de botas preciosas'' Feuilly se incorporó y la siguió. ''Mira, si, se ha acostado con otro ¿Pero no habíais quedado en que eráis libres para acostaros con quien quisierais? Tú has estado con otras personas'' El pelirrojo frunció los labios.

 

''Ya lo sé... ''

 

''¿Entonces?'' Feuilly suspiró. La muchacha se puso en jarras y lo miró fijamente, seria. ''Pon en orden tu mierda, Fe, ¿Vale? No puedes ir llorando por ahí cuando tu eres el que dice no estar emocionalmente preparado para una relación''

 

''Es que no estoy em-''

 

''¡Oh, cállate! No me vengas con esa, ¡Todos tenemos traumas! Si, te jodieron ¿Pero a quién no? No puedes estar toda la vida anclado en aquella vez que te rompieron el corazón ¿Comprendes? Mira, llevo escuchando esta historia más de tres años ¡Bahorel es un buen tio! Y te quiere, Fe, te quiere de verdad, y tú a él, podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero no a mi.. Nunca te había visto así con nadie'' La muchacha tomó la mano de Feuilly, clavando los ojos marrones en él. ''Ve a buscarlo y díselo, porque no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por verte mal, Fe, me niego a volver a tener que recoger tus trozos e intentar reconstruirte, porque es jodidamente difícil'' El muchacho suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa. ''Arregla las cosas, aún estás a tiempo'' Feuilly abrazó a la chica con fuerza, que respondió al abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

 

''Gracias, Ep'' Éponine rió.

 

''No tienes que darlas, lo hago por egoísmo ¿Crees que tengo ganas de perder mi precioso tiempo oyéndote llorar como un crío?'' Feuilly sonrió, volviendo a separarse. ''Venga, vete ¿A que esperas?'' El muchacho asintió y salió de allí, prácticamente corriendo. Corrió hasta el apartamento de Bahorel y llamó. El grandullón abrió la puerta y lo miró, con su sonrisa felina.

 

''¿Qué haces aquí a est-'' El pelirrojo se puso de puntillas y tomó la cara del otro entre sus manos, besándolo con intensidad. Pudo sentir las carcajadas del otro en su boca. ''¿A qué ha venido eso?'' Los ojos verdes de Feuilly escrutaron los de Bahorel, viendo la chispa en ellos.

 

''Te quiero'' Bahorel bufó. ''Hay muchas, demasiadas cosas que no te he contado, 'Rel, y todas y cada una de esas cosas son parte de un pasado del que no me siento orgulloso, pero que estoy dispuesto a olvidar, siempre que tú estés dispuesto a compartir conmigo el presente''

 

''¿A qué se debe el cambio de actitud?'' Feuilly frunció levemente el ceño.

 

''Pensaba que te lo tomarías de otra forma, no que te pondrías a buscar explicaciones''

 

''¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? Pensaba que eramos solo un lío''

 

''Vete a la mierda, capullo...'' Bahorel rió, comenzando a besar las pecas de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

 

''Tu presente, tu futuro, estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo hasta un puto taxi al infierno'' Feuilly rodó los ojos, estrechando al hombretón entre sus brazos. ''Te quiero, imbécil''

 

''¿Si?''

 

''Si'' Bahorel besó la nariz del pelirrojo, con una ternura que parecía imposible en un hombre como él. ''¿Y sabes como me gustas aún más?''

 

''¿Desnudo?'' Bahorel volvió a reír, besando repetidamente los labios de Feuilly. ''Yo también me gusto más cuando estás desnudo''

 

Las piernas del pelirrojo estaban enredadas con las de Bahorel, y su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de este. El grandullon acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Feuilly, trazando líneas imaginarias con las yemas de sus dedos. Había un silencio dulce, que no necesitaba ser roto. No necesitaban más palabras de las que ya se habían dicho. No necesitaban más acciones, más promesas. El mero hecho de estar juntos era suficiente para ambos.

 


End file.
